vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haydson
Summary Haydson is a Saint rank expert of the O'Brien Empire, stated to be undefeated between Saints. A cold and calm man who likes talented people thanks to their potential to reach his level of power. Between the fight of Oliver and Linley, he intervened so they don't get killed. Later he fought Oliver and defeated him with his ultimate move. A month later he fought Linley and lost after a hard fight for both of them. He was later killed in a single attack by Oliver in their rematch. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Haydson, Sword Saint Monolith Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Hundreds Classification: Human, Warrior, Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low, via Battle Qi who accelerate the natural healing), Immortality (Type 1 and 2), Flight (Saints can fly), Magic, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Battle-Qi), Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing), Expert Swordsman, Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Magma Manipulation (Via Heaven Collapses, Earth Shatters), Earth Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Earth Law), Distance Manipulation (Via Earth Walking he can shorten the distance of his movement, and make it look like he's teleportating), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose", which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks; via Worldquake can congeal and solidify the space), Gravity Manipulation (Via Supergravity Field), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Vibration Manipulation (Via punching the air can create shock-waves), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he has started to grasp and controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Resisted Oliver's attacks which attack the Soul), Law Manipulation (Resisted Oliver's Light and Darkness Law attacks) Attack Potency: City level (Can split a 1000m Mountain in two with a single slash, the crack being 3-4m wide; fought to an almost draw with Linley; scales from Imposing) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 568.50), with Relativistic+ (combat speed and reactions As he could fight with Linley) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can "Impose" his sword to have the weight of a mountain) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: ' Very High 'Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Heavy Sword, InterSpatial Ring (Dimensional storage) Intelligence: Average. Standard Tactics: Will not use his sword till the enemy show him that he is worth it or if he senses that the one fighting is truly strong. His fighting is oriented for a combination of sword attacks with close-combat punches, leaning more towards the former. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *'Imposing' is the technique which a Warrior/Magus can learn through sheer practicing to impose his own will upon the Heaven and Earth for a large variety of effects from muffling your the sound you make to increasing the weight of something and locking the space itself to immobilize an enemy. *Has gained insight into the Profund Mystery of the Earth - World Walking making his movements look like teleportation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rank 1 *'Earth Tremor:' An earth-style spell of the first rank, shakes the ground beneath the opponent’s feet. *'Shattered Rocks:' A scaling earth style attack spell that has different names and levels of power. Used as a way to ‘test’ one’s strength. *'Shield of Earth:' A scaling earth style defensive to protect himself until 5th Rank spell Earthguard. *'Wall of Earth:' A scaling earth style defensive to create one wall for personal protection until 5th Rank spell Earthguard. Rank 5 *'Earth Spear Array:' An earth-style spell of the fifth rank, a modification of the basic ‘earth spear’ spell, causes multiple earth spears to appear in an area. *'Earthguard:' A staple earth-style defensive spell, can be used at the fifth rank to cover one’s body with stone, at the seventh rank to cover it with jade, the eighth rank for crystal jade, the ninth rank for platinum, and Saint-level for diamond. According to legend, at the Deity-level, the Earthguard armor is made of adamantium. *'Supergravity Field:' A scaling earth-magic spell that can only be used by magi of at least the fifth rank. It allows an earth-style magus to strengthen the gravity field in a localized area to negatively impact his opponents. Rank 7 *'Earth spike field:' A wave of spikes rushes out of the user. *'Earth spikes:' Rock Spires spring from the ground. Forbidden Spells *'Heaven Collapses, Earth Shatters:' A forbidden-level earth-style spell that can cause the earth to roil about, unleashing chasms which will spew countless amounts of magma. *'Heavenly Meteor's Descent:' A forbidden-level earth-style spell that can cause countless giant boulders to fall from the sky and reduce a city to rubble. *'World Protector:' A forbidden tenth-rank spell of the earth element type. The strongest offensive earth element spell. Summons an Earth Elemental being who has the power of a Saint cultivator. Created Techniques *'World Breaker:' A technique which uses the concept of "Impose" upon the heavy sword to strike with the weight of a Mountain by using the Heaven and Earth power. *'World Quake:' Same technique as World Breaker but stronger with the property to congeal and solidify the space around the target to immobilize him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7